


Hold On

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When another undercover op goes south, it takes the team only a minute to arrive at the scene. But sometimes even a minute is still too late,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> **A/N:** A small birthday gift for my favorite bear **[](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[**pooh_collector**](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/) ♥ ** This time I come bearing some Neal whump probably with a bunneh attached to it :P I hope you are having the most amazing time {{{hugs}}}

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/024zmpfowhsa4q1/holdon.png?dl=0)  



End file.
